30 Baisers
by Naelye
Summary: 'Tout le monde veut le bonheur, personne ne veut la douleur. Mais on ne peut pas avoir un arc-en-ciel sans un peu de pluie.' - Et c'est exactement ça. C'est peut-être des moments de bonheur que l'on voudrait éternel ou de tristesse éphémère, ça reste malgré tout nos moments passés ensembles... qui sont les plus précieux. - Recueil de 30 baiser sur Roger et Rouge !
1. Amour Printanier

C'est en cette belle matinée (froide) que je poste un drabble du thème ''30 Baisers''. Le premier d'une série !

Ouais, je suis déjà avec ''Jolis petits moments'', mais voyez-vous, j'ai trop d'idées en tête. Alors voilà. Donc, le rythme de parution de ce recueil sera pareil que l'autre : irrégulier. Enfin, j'essaierai de faire une semaine sur deux, quoi. La première, OS sur JPM. Après, un drabble sur 30 Baisers. Ou encore, si j'ai l'envie (la flemme est ma meilleure amie), je fais en même temps. Mais ça, c'est à l'occasion, des excès d'inspirations...

Et puisque le Roger x Rouge est très peu présenté (pour ne pas dire _pas du tout présenté_) et que c'est un de mes couples préférés, j'ai décidé de baser le recueil sur ce couple hétéro. Le yaoi, ce sera pour la prochaine fois ! :D

Pour finir en beauté, voici le disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient. - Finalement, en espérant que ça vous plaira.

Enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>PREMIER BAISER<strong>

.

Amour Printanier

* * *

><p>''- Le printemps est arrivé, Rouge ! S'exclama joyeusement Roger.<p>

- Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? Sourit tendrement son amante.''

Pendant que l'homme s'extasiait devant la si jolie saison, Rouge était dans ses pensées.

Elle se demandait seulement comment allaient réagir ses proches vis-à-vis sa relation avec Gol D. Roger. Déjà qu'elle ne s'entendait pas si bien avec ses parents, et en rajouter une couche avec cette situation… Ou au pire, elle n'avait qu'à ne rien dire ! Certes, au fond, par une intuition étrangère, elle savait que son secret serait révélé, un jour. Elle espérait seulement que ce ne soit pas pour maintenant. Et aussi, elle se demandait comment elle avait bien pu tomber amoureuse d'un imbécile pareil. Mais…

Mais elle y pensait avant d'être coupée par des lèvres taquines qui se collèrent aux siennes.

C'est pendant ces moments-là, qu'elle se disait que oui, elle avait fait le bon choix en le choisissant _lui_, oui, peut-être que sa famille découperait définitivement les ponts avec elle lorsqu'ils apprendront cela un jour, oui, elle se foutait de ce que les autres pouvaient en penser, et ce, souvent pendant que son D. de fiancé posait une fleur rouge à six pétales dans ses cheveux.


	2. Enfant

Merci à TrefleV pour son commentaire, et pas plus de cérémonie, voici le deuxième drabble ! N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez :)

Rien ne m'appartient.

Enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>DEUXIEME BAISER<strong>

.

Enfant

* * *

><p>''- Je veux un enfant, dit brusquement Rouge.''<p>

Tandis que Roger s'étouffait avec sa bouchée de viande, son amante lui tapota le dos pour l'aider à recracher. Une fois cela fait, il tourna sa tête vers elle, et émit finalement quelque chose.

''-… hein ?

- Je veux un enfant, répéta donc la blonde.

- M-mais… Bredouilla le Seigneur des Pirates.

- Tu n'es pas d'accord ?''

À la place de répondre, Roger se mit à réfléchir.

''- Ann… Ace. Répondit distraitement le moustachu.

- … de quoi tu parles ?

- Si c'est une fille, elle s'appellera Ann. Dans le cas contraire, Ace. Sourit-il donc de toutes ses dents.''

Même si au début, Rouge parut surprise, elle se mit elle aussi à sourire, et vint embrasser tendrement son amant.

''- Tu feras un bon papa, Gol D. Roger…, lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.''


	3. Retour

Hey ! Merci à **Lau'Linsomniaque (Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ! C'est vrai que c'est décevant de voir que ce couple n'est pas exposé, malgré tout, je ne le trouve pas original puisque... bah puisque c'est ''le'' vrai couple dans One Piece.) et TrefleV (c'est sûr que s'il choisit des prénoms pourris, y'a de quoi à espérer que tu saches dire non...)**

Rien ne m'appartient, et je le répète, _j'attends toujours des reviews !_ m'enfin, comme tous les auteurs, quoi.

Enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>TROISIEME BAISER<strong>

.

Retour

* * *

><p>À chaque fois que Roger part de la maison et monte à bord de l'Oro Jackson, Rouge est à la fois déçue, inquiète et déboussolée. Déçue parce, telle une égoïste, elle veut toujours qu'il soit près d'elle et non le contraire, inquiète car à cause de son insouciance et de sa popularité plutôt mal vue –c'est le Seigneur des Pirates, tout de même-, il pourrait se blesser, ou pire encore. Mais ça, Rouge ne s'en fait pas trop son amant est fort, il sait se battre. Et finalement, déboussolée, quand sans lui, elle ne sait pas quoi faire. Enfin, elle s'ennuie ! Après quelques mois passés avec elle, sur un coup de tête, il a besoin d'aventure, ça a de quoi déboussoler.<p>

Malgré tout, elle attend toujours patiemment son retour. Elle sait que même s'il est en sang, des membres cassés, des bleus partout, il reviendra. Rouge a confiance en Roger. Et à chaque fois qu'elle le revoit, elle l'embrasse. Et il n'y aura jamais d'exception.

...

En fait, elle ne s'en fait pas vraiment.

Parce qu'il revient toujours.

.


	4. Confiance

Hey. Voici le quatrième drabble. À se demander si, un jour, j'en ferai un de 100 mots pile.

J'espère recevoir des reviews.

Enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>QUATRIEME BAISER<strong>

.

Confiance

* * *

><p>''- Pourquoi aimes-tu cette femme ?'', avait-on déjà demandé à Gol D. Roger, en le voyant embrasser discrètement une jeune femme blonde.<p>

''Qui sait, puisque tu es le Roi des Pirates, elle pourra avoir la subite idée de fuir ? De jouer l'hypocrite ? De faire semblant ?'' avait-on continué.

Roger ne savait plus où donner la tête. Les questions de ce genre fusaient de partout.

''- Ou pire. Elle pourrait te poignarder dès que tu auras le dos tourné pour gagner l'argent de la récompense de ta mort.'' en avait suggéré un.

Quand le pirate se rendit compte de toutes ces paroles fausses, il secoua la tête.

''- Non, elle ne ferait jamais ça, avait-il répondu.

- Comment peux-tu en être certain ? Ricanait un homme.''

Le brun avait attendu quelques secondes pour répondre. Il souriait, ce jour-là.

''- Je lui ai donné ma confiance.''


	5. Bois-le

Yo ! Ça fait longtemps, quand même, tiens… et plutôt long, comme drabble. Pas grave.

Enfin bref. Merci à TrefleV pour avoir commenté ! **Et s'il vous plaît, laissez des reviews… ça ne prends pas tant de temps que ça, que j'sache. Au moins pour me dire si vous aimez ou pas !**

Rien ne m'appartient.

Enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>CINQUIEME BAISER<strong>

.

Bois-le

* * *

><p>''- Roger… fit Rouge, d'une voix douce.<p>

- Non. Dit-il, catégorique.

- Tu es malade, bois ton médicament. Ça fait combien de fois que je te le répète ?

- Pardon chérie, j'ai arrêté de compter à la dixième.

- Bois ton médicament.

- 'l'est pas bon.

- Je m'en fiche, Roger. Allez, bois-le pour moi. Je n'aime pas quand tu es malade.

- Non. Et cette Kureha n'aurait pas pu faire un _bon_ sirop pour le rhume ? Je suis certain qu'elle l'a fait exprès, cette peste, grommela le moustachu.

- Ne la blâme pas, soupira la blonde. Qui est-ce qui, après une soirée un peu trop arrosée avec son équipage, a sauté dans l'eau glacée ?''

Roger bougonna. Fatiguée, Rouge essaya le plus cliché.

''- Pff ! Tu croyais m'avoir avec ce sale tour du baiser avec le médicament dans la bouche ! Aha, tu es un siècle trop jeune, ma Rouge ! Se moqua Roger.

- Mais oui, mais oui…''

Cet idiot n'avait pas l'air si idiot que ça, finalement, puisqu'il avait repoussé gentiment les lèvres sucrées de son aimante. Pas vexée pour un sous, après tout, Rouge avait un autre atout dans sa manche. Enfin, s'il disait non à _ça_, là, _oui_, elle serait vexée. Très.

''- Je te préviens… commença la femme.

- Oui ?

- Si tu ne bois pas ce sirop…

- M'ouais… ? Commenta le Roi, avec une moue blasée.

- C'est abstinence pendant un mois.''

Sans hésitation, Roger prit la cuillère pleine de cette substance qui devrait être illégale vu le goût et la fourra dans sa bouche, puis captura les lèvres de Rouge en un baiser maladroit.

'' – J'ai gagné, mon chou.'' Fit-elle, satisfaite, avant que le brun ne revienne à l'assaut avec ses lèvres.


	6. Lettre (1)

Yooooo.

Ça fait longtemps... désolée, héhé :$

Sans plus attendre, merci à **TrefleV, certainement la seule qui m'encourage en laissant des reviews pour en avoir justement laissé ! Et aussi à Xarybde pour avoir mis ce recueil en follow :)**

Ce drabble est en deux parties, et je suis présentement en train de faire la deuxième. Personnellement, je n'aime pas trop la première partie. Je préfère la deuxième. J'ai l'impression que celle-là est mal fait, et tout... mais bon, c'est tout d'abord pour mettre en contexte... n'empêche que j'l'aime pas.

Rien ne m'appartient, _laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît._

Enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>SIXIEME BAISER<strong>

.

Lettre (1)

* * *

><p><em>« … bordel. »<em>

C'est la seule chose qui sortit de la bouche de Rouge. Et ce mot résumait très bien la situation. Littéralement.

Devant ses yeux se trouvait un désordre sans pareil. Vêtements un peu éparpillés partout, froissés, pas pliés, le lit totalement défait, les volets fermés, des objets qui traînent sur le plancher et il y avait même l'armoire qui menaçait de tomber à tout moment, on ne sait comment.

Mais ce qui était le plus grave selon elle, était que cette pièce n'appartenait pas à n'importe qui.

C'était la sienne. Ainsi qu'accessoirement celle de Roger.

« - Rogeeeer… chantonna innocemment la jeune femme. Viens ici tout de suite…

- Je finis ma tranche de viande et j'ar-

- Tout. De. Suite. »

Une seconde plus tard, l'homme se trouvait aux côtés de la blonde. Il s'apprêtait justement à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, avant de voir… _ça._

Rouge était une maniaque du ménage. Sa chambre était devenue un bordel monstre.

« - Alors ? dit finalement Rouge.

- Euh bah tu sais hier, commença le brun, tu es allée en ville, et moi je m'ennuyais tout seul. Donc Rayleigh est venu, avec Shanks, Buggy, Ma-… est-ce que Buggy était là ? Attends, Rayleigh, Shanks… »

En soupirant, Rouge regarda le Roi des Pirates compter sur ses doigts pour savoir le nombre de personne qui avait squatté chez elle. Encore là, ça ne la dérangeait pas trop. Mais ils sont venus dans sa _chambre_.

« - Ok, ok. Pendant que tu te remémores ta jolie fête, tu me nettoies ça.

- M-mais… »

Rouge vola un léger baiser à Roger et partit. Lui, il était déprimé. Puis en farfouillant un peu au fond du placard, Roger trouva quelque chose.

Une lettre faîte par lui destinée à Rouge.

D'abord un peu surpris, il se mit à sourire et à nettoyer joyeusement.

Et finalement, Roger ouvrit l'enveloppe.


End file.
